Kissing In The Rain
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Stella/Jess, with an odd side of Aiden/Lindsay. In this fic, Aiden isn't dead, and Lindsay got transferred in just because. It's femslash, if you don't like it, don't read it, very simple, easy to do, just don't click on the title! Enjoy! :P :D
1. Falling too late

_Don't own anything._

**Watched some scene from some movie with kissing in the rain and I had to write something for it, and since I _adore_ Stella/Jess, I chose them.**

Jess stepped out onto the street, the rain mixing with her tears.

Stella watched her lover from the window, debating to go out after her.

The fight had been one of the worst, a simple disagreement turning into a way to get pent-up emotion out.

They both were passionate, one of the qualities that made them good cops.

Stella felt her own tears and decided to follow Jess, she turned away from the window.

Jess saw Stella walk away from the window, and headed down the street, looking for the nearest railroad station.

A hand on her shoulder made her stop, she didn't have to turn around to know who it was, "I thought we made our feelings clear Stella."

The cold tone of her voice made Stella cringe, "You left before I could finish."

Jess whirled around to face her, "I left because you had nothing to say."

She started to go, but Stella pulled her back and placed her lips on Jess's.

The kiss wasn't needy, it was soft and passionate at the same time.

Stella slowly backed away, "I love you Jess."

Jess looked up at her, tears falling fast down her face, "You know I love you, but it's too late. It's too late."

She turned and left Stella standing in the rain.

_**xoxo Rikxi ;P**_


	2. Ignorance is key to anger

_Don't own anything._

Jess walked into the precinct and stopped by Flack's desk, "Hey."

Flack looked up, "Hey, got a DB, scene's around the corner."

Jess groaned, "Great way to start the day."

Flack grinned, "Stella's the CSI at the scene."

Jess's face went blank, "You want to go? I'll take your case."

Knowing Stella and Jess were together, Flack frowned, "What's going Jess? Normally you love working with Stella."

Jess took her usual position on his desk, "We had a fight, a big one, something you can't fix with a nice gesture or words."

"What happened?"

Jess sighed, "Communication issues, emotional issues, romance issues."

Flack grimaced, "Don't want to hear about your lacking, or not lacking romance."

Jess smiled, "Sorry, but Flack you're friends with four lesbian cops, plus you work with us. I'd think you would be used to it by now."

Flack stood up, "I don't think I'll ever fully get used to it. I'll take it, but you shouldn't let this get involved in your work."

Jess shrugged, "What can I do? Fall out of love? We all say it won't affect our work, but it does. You know that Don."

He pulled her into a half hug, "I'm sorry Jess. Mac's waiting for you upstairs, I'd go."

Jess nodded, "Thanks."

Flack pulled her up, "Don't mention it, but Jess?"

"Try to work it out with Stella, I know Don. I'll try."

He smiled, "Good, see ya."

"Bye."

* * *

Flack walked into the apartment, which was covered wall to wall in blood, "What happened?"

Stella looked up, "Some idiot tried to cut up a dead body, and cut himself up as well."

Aiden walked in from the bathroom, "He avoided this room, thank God. Aren't you working a case with Mac and Lindsay?"

Flack shook his head, "Jess and I switched cases."

Aiden nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna take the bedroom. Okay Stella?"

There was no response, so she tried again, "Stella?"

"Huh?" She turned to Aiden, "Oh, that's fine."

Aiden disappeared into the room and Flack looked at Stella, "You okay?"

She shrugged, "My girlfriend's avoiding me, and I don't even know if I can call her my girlfriend anymore."

"You can. She's hurt Stella, you should talk with each other, figure it out."

"How? She's not going to talk to me. Just leave it Flack, I'll be fine."

Flack looked at her, then went to find Aiden.

* * *

Jess walked in to find Mac and Lindsay staring at her, "What?"

Lindsay walked over and stood beside her, "We were expecting Flack."

Mac looked at the two women, "Did you guys switch cases?"

Jess nodded, "I didn't want the new case."

"You and Stella had a fight."

Jess turned to Lindsay, "What would make you think that?"

She shrugged, "Aiden and Stella are working that case."

Jess looked down at the evidence, "What have we got?" The determined tone in her voice signaled the end of the conversation.

* * *

Aiden looked at Lindsay over her lunch, "You think Stella and Jess had a fight?"

Lindsay nodded, "Ya, but it had to have been a big one for them to avoid each other."

"I don't think Stella wants this..." Aiden was interrupted when Danny walked in, "So how are the two lovebirds?"

Lindsay glared at him, "A lot better than you're going to be if you call us that again Messer."

He raised his hands up, "I surrender, but do you know where Stella is? Or should I look for Jess?"

Lindsay shook her head and walked over to sit on Aiden's lap, "Avoid Jess and you should find Stella."

Danny nodded, and watched as Aiden grabbed Lindsay's hand and squeezed it.

Lindsay smiled and kissed Aiden's cheek, when she turned back to Danny, she saw the look on his face, "Something bothering you Messer?"

He grinned, "I know you guys are trying to make me leave."

Aiden put on an innocent look, "Us? No way, but are you leaving?"

Danny waved, "See ya."

Lindsay smirked, "It always works."

Aiden put her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Ya... I think we should find Jess and talk to her."

Lindsay nodded and they both stood up, "Aiden, do you want to go help Danny out? It looks like Stella isn't happy."

Aiden looked at the scene in front of them, "I'll do that. Good luck with Jess."

After a small kiss, the two of them went their separate ways.

_**xoxo Rikxi ;P**_


	3. Deciding to talk

Don't own anything.

Jess rested her head back against the lockers, as she slid down to the floor, parts of the fight came back to her...

_"How do I know what you want if you don't communicate Jess?" "I don't communicate? You're the one that's not talking. Everything with you is action, don't you ever use words Stella?" "What do you want Jess?" "I want you to say what you feel, rather than hiding?" "Hiding? Oh that's rich coming from you Jess." "What are you saying Stella?" "You never say what you really mean Jess, you just expect me to know." "Well, I'm saying what I mean now." _

Accusations had been flying back and forth for an hour until Stella had stopped.

_"You aren't saying anything Stell." "I don't know what to say Jess, I really don't know." "Well, I think this is over then. Bye Stella." The tears were pouring down her cheeks as she walked out the door._

Footsteps caused Jess to look up, it was Lindsay, "Hey."

Lindsay sat on the bench across from her, "Hey, what happened between you and Stella?"

"We fought Linds. It started over a little argument about dinner, then it turned into this huge fight about everything."

"Did you talk about it, try to work through it?"

Jess shook her head, "I left. Talking would've made it worse."

Lindsay put her arms around her shoulders, "It's okay Jess."

They just sat there as Jess let out all of her leftover tears.

* * *

Aiden approached Stella, "Whoa, you trying to kill someone with your file?"

Stella looked down at how defensively she was holding the file and she grinned, "No, just a reflex."

"Reflex caused by a fight with a certain Detective Angell, who is also your girlfriend?"

Stella started to walk away, "I'm not talking about that Aiden, leave it alone."

Aiden followed her, "I can't do that Stell, me and Linds wanted to have you to over for dinner, but that won't work if you two are fighting."

Stella stopped and turned around to face Aiden, "What do you want?"

Aiden looked at her, "What's going on Stell?"

* * *

Jess looked at Lindsay, "Thanks for being my crying shoulder."

Lindsay smiled, "Come on Jess, let's go talk to Stella."

She stood up and held out her hand.

After hesitating, Jess took it.

* * *

"And then she said it was too late and she walked away."

Aiden smiled softly, "You two need to talk."

Stella sighed, "She doesn't want to talk."

"Actually, I do Stell."

They both turned around to find Jess and Lindsay standing at the door.

Aiden jumped up, "I think we'll leave you two alone."

She grabbed Lindsay and they headed out the door, leaving Stella and Jess alone.

**Okay, I'm toying with two ideas, writing only one more chapter then ending it, or turning this into a longer story, which of course would involve more characters and emotions... Either way, there's going to be a fight... Reviews will be helpful so I know what you want...**

_**xoxo Rikxi ;P**_


	4. Broken for now

Don't own anything.

**Thank you for the reviews! And this is where I'm going with the story... Enjoy!**

Stella watched as Jess came to sit down across from her.

Jess looked up at her, "What do we do now Stell?"

"I don't know Jess, we both know that fight was coming for a long time."

"I know I used it as a way to get out all my emotion."

"Ya, I was doing the same thing. Where do we go from here?"

Stella saw the tears in Jess's eyes, "I think we should take a break. Figure ourselves out, because you know that if we continue like this, it's going to end badly and I don't want that Stell. I love you too much."

Stella came around her desk, "Jess... Is that what you really want?"

"Ya, it is. That's what I want."

Stella reached out to Jess, but she flinched away, "Don't."

"Don't what Jess? Don't touch you, don't love you, don't do this?"

As Stella leaned in, Jess started to protest, but they were silenced by Stella's kiss.

As Stella pulled away, she looked straight into Jess's eyes, "Maybe we should break up for good. You and I know a break isn't going to work. Not with us, not now."

Jess stood up, "If that's what you want. Bye Stella."

Tears were pouring down Stella's face as she nodded, "Bye Jess."

They both turned away and didn't look back.

**The next chapter will be up later today, but I have to work so it will be a while!  
**

_**xoxo Rikxy**  
_


	5. Double trouble, they still aren't talkin

Don't own anything.

**Okay, I fast-forwarded time a bit, plus! Something major with Lindsay/Aiden! (Like little ones maybe...?)**

_Three months later..._

Aiden walked over to Lindsay and Hawkes, "You think they'll ever make up?"

Lindsay looked over at the body, where Jess and Stella were talking about the case, "Those two? I wish, but it doesn't seem like it."

Hawkes shook his head, "There's so much tension in the air between them, I don't know if they'll ever have a relationship again."

Sure enough, something Stella said made Jess turn away fast and head over to Flack.

Stella watched her for a minute, then walked over to them, "Sheldon, I need help with the body."

Hawkes nodded and followed her, waving to Aiden and Lindsay as he left.

Aiden grinned, "I wouldn't want to be him right now."

Lindsay made a face, "The smell of the body is enough to make me nauseous, forget the sight."

Aiden looked at her, "How come Mini-Lindsay always makes you sick at a crime scene?"

Lindsay glared at her, "Have you smelled the body? Besides, Mini-Aiden always makes you sick in the morning."

Smiling, Aiden turned her away from the body, "Linds, let's head back to the lab, Mac won't want you nauseous, and as your girlfriend, I don't want you nauseous either."

Lindsay kept glaring at her, "You're lucky you're my girlfriend and you didn't do this to me or I'd be screaming right now."

Aiden grinned at her, "I feel that way every morning Linds, every morning. Now let's go."

Wincing, Lindsay allowed herself to be led to the car.

* * *

Danny grinned at them as soon as they walked into the break room, "How are the mommies-to-be and the babies?"

Lindsay raised her hand to her mouth and took off for the bathroom.

After Aiden watched her go off, she turned to Danny, "The body made her nauseous. I'm fine, just really hungry, but if that's coffee, you're not going to be fine."

Danny shook his head, "I learned not to drink it around you two after Lindsay dumped the whole pot down the drain, along with the coffee in our cups."

Aiden grinned, "That was funny, but she was justified, coffee makes us nauseous."

Danny's face went serious, "Are you guys sure you're okay with this?"

Aiden nodded, "Ya. I mean, we've talked about having kids for the last year, and when the fertility clinic said we could do this, it sounded like the right thing to do. And now, I'm glad we did it, plus we only have to do the diaper stage once."

Danny watched as Lindsay came back in and sat on the couch, "That's true, but how did you find a lesbian fertility clinic?"

Lindsay gave him a look, "It's New York, you can find anything."

Danny nodded, "You have a point there."

"Besides, it doesn't have to be lesbian for us to go there, it's a free world."

Danny watched as Lindsay smiled at Aiden as she sat down beside her, "I'm proud of you guys for doing this."

"Thanks." Aiden turned to Lindsay, "Sweetie, you should lie down, let's go to the office."

Lindsay nodded and they waved goodbye.

Danny smiled as he watched them walk away.

**Okay, to make things clear, Aiden and Lindsay are both pregnant. BTW, I researched lesbian fertility clinics and there are such things! I totally think that is awesome, totally shows that the world is getting less discriminating! I know there is a lack of Stella/Jess, but I really wanted to do an Aiden/Lindsay chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**_xoxo Rikxi ;P_  
**


	6. Place to stay

Don't own anything.

Jess walked into the precinct, a scowl on her face.

Flack looked up, "Did you and Stella have another fight?"

Jess shook her head, "No, my apartment building is being torn down and I have to find a place to stay."

"You can stay with me."

Jess started to laugh at that, "You? And society girl? No, I don't want to be the third wheel. Thanks though."

Flack nodded, "Then where are you going to stay?"

Jess shrugged, "I knew I would have to move out, I was going to stay with Aiden and Lindsay in a couple of months, but I'm not going to stay with them now. I'll find somewhere."

Flack frowned, "What about your parents?"

Jess shook her head, "No way, Mom and I haven't seen eye-to-eye since it ended with Stella. Mom really likes her."

Flack stood up, "Everyone liked you two together and no one has liked your break-up."

Jess looked away, when she turned back, there were tears in her eyes, "You think I like the break-up any more then you do? It was Stella's idea, I just wanted a break, to think. I loved her, I still love her and I hate these fights."

Flack pulled Jess into a hug, "You should talk to her Jess."

"And what?" Her voice was muffled by his shoulder, "It was her idea, I'm not going to go against it."

"Hey! No PDA here!"

Jess pulled away laughing, "PDA? You and me? God that's hilarious!"

Flack grinned, "I don't know Jess... You are pretty hot..."

Jess smacked him, "And you're not a girl, so don't even go there."

Flack pulled her along behind him, "If Sinclair knew that... He almost blew up when he found out about Lindsay and Aiden."

Jess grinned too, "He did blow up at Mac, I was there, but my favourite part was Mac's response."

"What was that?"

"He explained that Aiden and Lindsay were roommates who had decided to have babies together, he didn't even respond to Sinclair's lesbian comment." She frowned when she saw where she was, "Why am I outside?"

Flack pulled her to the car, "We need to go to the lab, big case."

Jess stood there for a second, "Okay...." She ran to the car, "I'm driving."

* * *

Stella watched as everyone left the room, but before he reached the door, Mac turned back, "You coming Stella?"

She shook her head, "I think I'll stay here."

He sat down beside her, "Does this have anything to do with Jess?"

She shrugged, "What can I do Mac? We're always fighting, or ignoring each other."

Mac put his arm around her shoulders, "Try talking with a normal voice, you guys have to do something soon. This break up isn't helping either of you, or anyone else. Aiden and Lindsay are worried about you two, and the last thing we need is for them to be stressed and hurt the babies."

Stella shrugged, "I'll try, but I don't know if it'll do anything."

Mac smiled, "It'll do something, now if you're staying here, go help Adam with the trace."

Stella grinned, "Yes, sir."

Mac gave her a look, "Stella..."

She smiled, "Bye Mac."

He waved and she walked away.

* * *

Mac walked up beside Jess, "Anything?"

She groaned, "Ten crackheads, two drunks, one... idiot, and three perfectly sane people who saw a dark haired guy and a black SUV. That help?"

Mac started walking, "A bit. Explains the tire tracks, but that's it."

She grinned, "At least you didn't have to put up with the people who swore they saw the Easter Bunny."

Mac smiled, "That's your job."

"Yea, and finding the evidence is your job."

Mac stopped, "So I hear you're looking for a place to stay."

She nodded, "Apartment building is being torn down."

"I have an extra room if you want?"

"As a friend? Or as a person who is going to pressure me to talk with Stella?"

Mac looked at her, "Friend, but you know Stella's going to come up in a conversation soon."

Jess sighed, "I know, and thanks. I'll take you up on your offer."

Mac smiled again, "I hope you don't mind stairs..."

**Okay, I have a motive for making Jess stay with Mac, Hint: Who's Stella's best friend...???**

_**xoxo Rikxi ;P**_


	7. Face to face

Don't own anything.

Mac opened the door to his apartment, "Here it is."

Jess walked in and looked around, "This is amazing Mac! The views... They make you remember this city is beautiful."

Mac smiled, "If you say so."

She gave him a look, "I do, it's worth the stairs."

"I guess, do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, what are the choices?"

He pulled out a bunch of menus, "Takeout, your pick."

Jess looked them over, "You like Italian?"

Mac shrugged, "Sure, let's go."

* * *

Stella walked into the break room, "So how are the mommies-to-be?"

Flack looked at her, "Torturing Danny."

Stella sat beside him and watched as the three youngest argued over something, the girls looked like they were winning.

"So, you and Jess made up yet?"

The question made her turn to face him, "You know the answer to that Flack, I don't know what to do."

"Jess said it was your idea to break up?"

She nodded, "Ya, I didn't think a break would work."

"If you say so. I still think you two should talk."

"And do what? We've talked, that didn't work, I love her, but..."

"But what? Either you love her or you don't Stella. There's no buts."

She nodded, "I do... No buts. I was angry Flack, about the fight, about all the problems, the fact that she wanted to take a break. I acted out of anger..."

The conversation stopped when Jess and Mac walked in, Stella froze when she saw how happy Jess looked, something that hadn't happened for awhile.

Jess's smile slid off her face when she saw her ex-girlfriend staring back at her, mirroring the mixed emotions on her own face.

Mac watched as Jess's eyes clouded over and looked over to Flack, after a subtle nod towards the door, they gathered the other three and left Jess and Stella alone.

Stella saw the mixed hurt and anger in Jess's eyes. She knew there was the same in her eyes, smiling she forced out a word, "Hey."

Jess's smile was equally as forced, "Hey."

The room went quiet as they fell into awkwardness...

**_Okay, short chapter, I know, but I wanted to build the suspense a bit.  
xoxo Rikxi ;P_**


	8. Author's Note

**Don't own anything.**

_**I know I haven't written in awhile, but I've been on vacation, and I caught some tropical bug... It's horrible and **__**I've been throwing up so much, this is the first day I've gone on the computer, I'm writing a new story today about Stella and Jess because I've been having a marathon with Nightly-Shadow-Creature, and been watching CSI: NY all day, so I got inspiration. I will try to update, but I can't promise anything. So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for all the delay!!! **_

_**xoxo, a very sick Rikxi ;P  
**_


End file.
